


Lovecore

by b_kolacki, sickgirl_mp3



Series: Salvatore [1]
Category: Nunya !
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_kolacki/pseuds/b_kolacki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickgirl_mp3/pseuds/sickgirl_mp3
Summary: I love...my italian boy and his lady.





	1. Sept. 1985

My heart and soul, the sweetest man I'll ever know,

I miss you loads, Kenny Sebastiani. I thought I'd have more time to write you but between moving in and figuring out my classes and getting to know my roommate (her name is Kelly, she's boss, you’d like her) I barely have time to think. I'm still not unpacked but you're on my mind, sweetheart, every minute. It'd probably be easier to call you-I promise I plan to- but I think I like the idea of having your letters to read when I can't hear your voice. 

How's North Carolina? Do you like it? Don't think I want anything but the best for you baby but I do hope you get homesick so you can come visit me soon. I'd come to you but I'm no good driving long distance.

I sent a few pictures. The first one should be me the day mom, dad and Solange dropped me off. We'd been crying, that's why I look so bummed out. The next one should be Solange because for some reason she's afraid you'll forget what she looks like and she made me promise to send you a picture. The rest are flowers I saw on campus and I think one day soon, I'll sneak one to press and send to you. I miss giving you things Kenny. You appreciate even the silliest gifts. 1 out of a million reasons I love you. Don't become a stranger I'll catch 40 buses to get down there if I have to.

Eternally yours, Giselle. ♡♡♡


	2. Sept. 1985

Reginetta di bellezza (Can you translate that amore mio? I gave you that book before I left. Do you look at it or have you found a guy who speaks only english in my absence? I'm kidding)

I miss you more Giselle. You'll call me dramatic but my heart aches for the day we can see each other again. I saw your name on the envelope and nearly kissed my dormmate. I was beginning to think you forgot about me. You must be exhausted? Have you been eating? I'll call ma and ask her to send you something.

I like it here. I wouldn't stay forever but it's not the worst place ever. When you’d tell me about the south I’d imagine the desert. There's grass and beaches here. Never would've guessed. I went a few days ago, it wasn't fun without you. My roommate’s nice, he's a little weird but he listens when I go on and on about you. He speaks french and I might ask him to teach me. It's not fair if you learn Italian for me and I don't return the favor.

You look beautiful as always, il mio tesoro. I could never forget my little buddy. I wouldn't want you to get caught stealing either. The flowers you fashion out of silk are just as special to me I promise. I saw this headband yesterday and I bought it because you know how you complain about them breaking. It's flexible and stretchy it should be useful. The little rose on it made me smile. 

Tell your parents I said “hi”. I miss them too even though they wouldn't let us study with the door closed. I miss Solange even though she's the reason we couldn't study with the door closed. I miss you the most. I know you're rolling your pretty eyes and saying you get it already but I don't want you to think I don't. Not even for a second. Every second feels like an eternity without you by my side. You're stronger than I am but I won't be a baby. I'm proud of you, brain. You're a star. Learn something new every day and tell me about it. ♡

All my love, Kenny.


	3. September 1985.

Can I translate that? You tell me, Il mio campione. I promise I’m reading it, it’s dog-eared and everything. How proud are you? Your mom brought me lasagna. A whole.entire. pan. and not a small one either I promise I’m eating don’t call her she worries enough! I had so much to tell you before but now writing this out I can’t think of anything interesting. I made a candle it smells like vanilla which is pretty ordinary but it was so fun! I’m sending it to you and it’s a weird shape because I messed up taking it out of the mold so it’s a 1 of 1 babe, just like you. 

I showed Kelly your picture, she said you’re boyishly handsome and that reminded me that I had to ask for a new photo. Any change in how you look now? I know it’s barely been a month but you can do a lot in that time. I’d like to think you’d tell me before you shaved your head or something and I hope you don’t but I miss you enough to kiss your fuzzy head Kenny. 

Not to sound like your mom but when you gonna come and visit me? I’m withering, it’s so weird not being attached at the hip anymore. Eventually I’ll suck it up and stop whining but right now I’m feeling pretty bummed without you. I miss your car too and I didn’t think I would. It’s a nice car I just never considered it? I keep thinking about sneaking out to meet you at night and riding down to the pier and sitting under it. I know it was only a little while ago but it feels like forever. Maybe I’m just lonely or something, I should go out more so I can have something to tell you about.

Are you doing well? How are your classes? Does everyone call you Kenny still or are you a whole new person? Are YOU eating? Are you sleeping? I’m out of the loop fill me in sweet thing. 

I love you the most.

‘Til now to forever, Giselle.


	4. Sept. 1985

Chiaro de luna,

I’m very proud. It’s funny you mention the lasagna, because the other day mom told me about it; she said she put her blood, sweat, and tears into it for her Giselle. The candle smells really good. I lit it while I was studying for an exam and it relaxed me so much that I fell asleep at a normal time instead of at 2 A.M. like usual... Thanks? The shape isn’t that bad, you’re right, it’s unique. 

Boyishly handsome? Do you agree with that? I don’t know if I do. I sent a picture with this letter. I haven’t been able to remember to shave because of work and school and missing you- if Mom saw me she’d tell me she didn’t raise me to look like such a bum. However, nothing that’s drastic has happened, really; a lady who’s taking a cosmetology class offered to dye and cut my hair for 2 bucks and I politely declined. She said that I might wanna try the whole “punk” thing that’s in now, and I thought about it, but that’s not my style. Maybe one day I’ll change my mind and come home with a head full of black hair. You never know. I did get a 3 dollar haircut, though. It looks nice, but not as nice as it did when Tina taught you how to cut hair and you practiced on me. It cool that you did it so well on your first try. Didn’t doubt you for a second, promise. 

I’m losing a little weight ‘cause I’m eating nothing but lame instant food… it’s not the same as what I cook, but it’s better than the cafeteria food if you ask me. 

Being so far away from you makes my heart ache. I miss picking you up in the mornings and studying with you and bringing you flowers on our dates on Saturdays. It feels like I’m losing a little part of me that I never took for granted, and that’s why I’m as down about it as I am. I leave the house enough for work, so whenever I’m “home,” I like to stay there. Going out’s not as fun without you anyway. If YOU go out, have the time of your life, Giselle- be responsible and tell me all about it. 

My classes could be worse. They’re a little hard, but I’m joining study groups and I’m coasting along just fine. Everyone here (except for my roommate Maj, who’s from Bahrain- crazy, right? ) calls me Jordan. It’s weird, but I’ll get over it. I’m still regular old Kenny, though. I still eat a little too much (currently forced to eat cafeteria food because I ate all the food I bought this weekend, it’s Wednesday) and I still wake up at the crack of dawn for work.

I’m saying all this to say that I’m fine, but I’m not at my best. I never am if you aren’t by my side, bella donna. I miss your voice. You gotta promise to call me sometime, alright? If I go another minute without hearing your laugh I’m gonna lose my mind. You better be getting some rest too, or I’m gonna come down there and have a word with you. 

I love you more than words in any language could ever say. 

Yours forever,

Kenny


	5. Oct. 1985

To My Angel Sent from Heaven,

I love and miss you like always. I'm glad you like my ugly candle, I've gotten more practice so they look pretty decent now. I finally finished that lasagna and I miss it. I definitely tasted the blood, sweat and tears, I love her for it. I'm sending her the next few candles I make, maybe they'll help her and your dad relax? They work so hard and it worries me. Especially your dad he always seems exhausted. I'm realizing I could be worrying you and I don't mean too. It's not because of your absence, lovely. They're so proud of you. They want to teach me how to cook so I can make you something when you visit home and I haven't figured out a way to tell them that I'm a lost cause.

You do not look like a bum! You look like dreamy guy I'd put a poster of on my wall. Rick Springfield if he could grow a decent beard. You should be proud of it I think it's sexy.

Kelly took me to a party and… (bum bum bum!) Nothing happened. They just sat around and drank beer while listening to music. I got asked to dance once to a fast song but that was pretty much it. I dumped a bowl of pretzels in my purse for later and that was my breakfast today because I'm getting lazier in my maturation. A funny thing was how shocked people were to find out I'd drank before and they interrogated me about it. Apparently the kind we snuck out of your dad's cooler was “the good shit”. It all tasted the same to me. 

I'm writing 400 essays this week which is disgusting even though it's a writing class. I think these letters help, I keep getting assigned the most intense subjects so it's nice to sit and just write about easy things. I never know when to call you because I know we'll stay on for hours and you'll end up not sleeping after work or between classes. Don't argue with me about it either, I know you, Jordan Kenny. Pick a time when you're actually free and we'll have phone dates. I can play you all this new music I'm finding out about. 

Kelly and my other friend Michelle, gave me a LITTLE makeover. I emphasize little because I know how you get. They only plucked my brows a little bit so they're not as bushy. I think they wanted to do more but it hurt. They took a blow dryer to my hair and it's weird? All over the place but not the way it usually is? I pulled it back and I felt like my mom. It was eerie but I don't hate it. 

Instant food huh? I’m laughing at you only because of how picky you usually are. I could never get you to try anything. Have you tried ramen yet, my stingy italian? That's my specialty. I'm sure I don't have to tell you but just in case: add things to it and you won't feel as bad. I'm gaining weight, I think but that's just because I don't have to go to gym anymore.

I'm resting (I was tempted to say I wasn't just to get you up here but I have no gas money and based off your photo it wouldn't do my abstinence pledge thing any good.)

I want you to try and have fun for me? I'd hate to think you just stay to yourself the whole time. Plus, it's kind of unfair to deny all those girls the chance to catch a glimpse of the cutest guy of the year (18 years and counting.) Have fun for me? I'm trying to be a little more positive for the both of us. The holiday’s are coming up and we'll be able to see each other again ! (Our families too but….you know...I miss you just a little more than they do.) I'm counting the days. I love you to the moon and back.

Love always, 

Giselle.


	6. October 1985.

Cucciolo,

Hi. I saw you in my dream the other night. I won’t go all the way into it- abstinence is key and I’m not gonna risk giving you the mental picture- but it was nice. I think that should tell you how much I’m missing you. Mom and Dad’ll love the candles; Dad says he’ll get some rest when he’s dead, a candle won’t change it. He’ll love the smell, though. Speaking of, my candle’s almost out. You think I could bum another one til I get the money for it in a few years? Seriously, I only have like, three bucks in my pocket. I might sell a few organs to keep myself afloat, so if I come home for Thanksgiving missing a kidney, that’s why.

Who knows? The scar might look sexy.

Also, speaking of Thanksgiving, this is the first year my family’s gonna celebrate it- we’re gonna have to figure out how to get out of my house in a timely manner and then get to (and out of) everyone else’s houses too. It’s gonna be impossible.

And don’t worry, you could never worry me, not in a million years. Also, that’s why we work out, our weaknesses are each other’s strengths; I like cooking for you and myself anyway. I’ll let them down gently sometime soon. Speaking of being let down gently, I’m glad you like how I looked, but I gotta tell you- I shaved. I feel a little cleaner, I can’t lie to you.

Was the beer they had good? I’m glad you snuck papà’s stuff, it’s the best, they’re right. Also, I feel kinda jealous that someone else got to dance with you at your first college party- hope you didn’t have as much fun as you’d have with me. At least I’m honest about my feelings, right?

Listen, call me anytime you want. You don’t have to have a problem with when I’m staying up if you don’t ask; easy solution, see? I’ll let you talk my ear off because I like that anyway.

You gotta send me a picture of the makeover you got, it sounds painful. I like it when our eyebrows match, I’m gonna miss that. You’re braver than I am, though, because I couldn’t let someone touch my face like that in a million years. However, beauty is pain, so I bet you look a hundred times more beautiful than you already are; the way I see it, you’re already improving on perfection, which is just… perfecting perfection? I’m not good with words.

I’ll only try ramen if you make it for me. I bet everyone’s so happy you’re gaining weight- us Sebastiani men like women who can’t be blown away by the wind so easily, if you get what I’m saying. This abstinence pledge thing is killing me, Bey; but as long as you hold out, I will too.

  
I’m having fun, just working so hard it may not seem like it from an outside perspective. I’m enjoying college life, even if there’s no good Italian food for miles. Plus, if I’m out all the time, people may not know I’m off-limits. This is a Giselle-only Kenny Sebastiani. But… for you, I might show myself a few times. Emphasis on a few. I can’t believe you’re brave enough to compete with the Sebastianis when it comes to loving their little Kenny, their tesoro. But I believe you, because I miss you just the same, if not more. It won’t be much longer, the time’ll fly, I swear. It always does. For me it’s never fast enough, but I’ll manage… or at least try to.

With love that forever endures, caro mio,

Kenny


End file.
